diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Adria
"I sense a soul in search of answers." —Adria Adria the Witch was a practitioner of magic, and servant of Diablo. Biography Early Life :"Akarat's bane, the fire burned with unnatural wrath. Two guards succumbed to the inferno, the Light-forsaken heat roasting them in their armor. Water had no noticeable effect on the flames at first. It took a full day to extinguish the blaze." —An excerpt from one of the reports made on Adria's fire Adria was born in KingsportBook of Tyrael in the 1220sThe Awakening as the daughter of a merchant named Sevrin. She resented her father, seeing him as more interested in his wealth and possessions than his own flesh and blood. Adria saw a witch for the first time when her father took her to the town square to see one being burnt at the stake. He told her to look at the woman, at what he called "the face of evil." But when Adria looked, the witch looked like any normal person. And when the fire was lit, she burnt like any normal person. As the flames consumed her, the witch met Adria's eyes...and laughed.2013-10-13, Reaper of Souls - Adria Lore Sound Files. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-21 Before Adria's tenth year, Sevrin lost a small fortune when his ships were destroyed in a storm, and in a fit of drunken rage, killed Adria's mother. Sevrin was arrested by the city guards, but due to his wealth and influence, was able to secure a pardon. During this time, Adria lingered outside the jailhouse. When Sevrin was released, the two went back to living at their dockside abode. Not long after these events, Sevrin's home caught fire in the dead of night. Standing outside, Adria heard his screams and could smell his burning flesh, later describing it as "sickly sweet." Adria later reflected that it was only in his last moments that her father truly saw her, and only in those last moments did he understand what she was. Afterwards, Adria vanished into the night. Deckard Cain would later speculate that Adria had played a role in the blaze. The Coven :"Adria and Maghda. Two as one. Bound together as the Lesser Evils Duriel and Andariel are. They gave our lives meaning, and in return asked only for devotion. There was nothing we would not do for them. Nothing they would not do for one another." —The writing of one of the Coven's former members. After these events, it appears that Adria fled to the wilderness around Kingsport, and perhaps as far north as Westmarch. Adria was labeled as a witch by those she encountered, but found that morality was flexible. When a daughter had a child that needed to disappear, when a sickness needed to be cured, it was her that they turned to. Eventually she became involved with a small and secretive group of witches that existed in the region's remote wilds. Over the years, she became a powerful figure within the circle. It was here that she met another witch, Maghda. The two became close, sharing certain traits in an uncanny manner. Magdha convinced Adria to poison the leaders of the Coven so they could take control. The cult had been floundering prior to their arrival, but they took control and poisoned its leaders. The pair took control of the cult, reforging it into a dangerous new order that practiced torture and demonic summoning. It is said that these witches were fueled by the belief that they were destined to become mortal heralds of the Burning Hells. Years later, the two had a falling out and Adria left the group,Diablo III, Act III around the time of the Darkening of Tristram. Cain would later speculate that while Maghda had been devoted to the cult, Adria had only been 'passing through,' that she was driven by the allure of power rather than any greater affiliation. The Darkening of Tristram "Why don't that old crone do somethin' for a change. Sure, sure, she's got stuff, but you listen to me... she's unnatural. I ain't never seen her eat or drink - and you can't trust somebody who doesn't drink at least a little." :-Farnham on Adria Not long afterwards,Diablo III, Act IV, with the appearance of the Hellmouth at Tristram, Adria saw an opportunity to both strike a blow against the legions of Hell, and to make some profit in gold and magical artifacts in the process. Thus, Adria arrived in the village while most of its people were fleeing, and constructed a small hut on the edge of the village, seemingly overnight. Many of the remaining villagers were wary of her, both in regards to her skill in magic, and her procurement of magical items.Diablo'' She made no secret of being a witch,Deckard Cain's Journal and Deckard Cain was one of the few individuals to interact with her. The pair spent many nights in the Tavern of the Rising Sun, discussing Horadric texts and the various arcana Adria had collected during her travels.Diablo III, Act II Cain found her knowledge about mysticism and demonology most valuable, though he did find her behavior peculiar at times. It was during these conversations that Cain mentioned the Black Soulstone, something that Adria thought little of at the time, but would later come to realize its true significance. When Cain asked about Adria's past, she only said that her father had been a merchant, and otherwise ignored or deflected subsequent questions. As adventurers came to Tristram, they found Adria's magical trade indespensible. Not that this prevented them from meeting their demise in the depths of the cathedral.Diablo Manual Eventually though, three adventurers succeeded where others have failed. Aidan, accompanied by a rogue and sorcerer, journeyed into the depths of the Cathedral and found the source of its corruption—Diablo, Lord of Terror. Aidan slew the demon, but was left psychologically and physically scarred by the experience. Tormented by his experiences, Aidan sought solace with Adria.Book of Cain Aidan had plunged Diablo's soulstone into his forehead in an attempt to contain Diablo's essence, and Adria beheld that essence within him. When Aidan spoke, she heard thousands of voices, and saw the flames of her past. Thus, Adria knew fear. Thus, she pledged herself to Diablo's service,Diablo III, Act III and both she and Aidan spent many nights behind closed doors. Through this liaison, Adria became pregnant with Aidan/Diablo's daughter, Leah. It would take time, but it was intended that when the time was right, Leah would serve as Diablo's vessel as part of his plan to become the sole Prime Evil. Departure :"Aidan came to me last night. I suspected what was lurking within his troubled heart. I consoled him as best I could. Regardless, wherever he's headed, Hell will surely follow in his wake. The shadows close in on Tristram once again. But, like Aidan, I'll be gone before they fall." -Adria in her journalDiablo III, Act I Eventually, Aidan left Tristram, now wearing the guise of the Dark Wanderer. Adria told Cain that he had headed east to find mystics that could help exorcise his nightmares. Shortly afterwards, Adria departed also, along with Gillian. The pair traveled to Caldeum where Adria gave birth to Leah. Adria bore no love for the girl, seeing her as Diablo's daughter rather than hers, and a tool at that. After all, she reflected, daughters were cheap. The infant was left in Gillian's care, and after casting a protective spell around Gillian's new home,The Order Adria departed on a mysterious errand. At some point during his travels with a new group of heroes in pursuit of the Dark Wanderer, Cain encountered Adria and learned of Leah's existence. He promised her that he'd keep her safe. She gave the scholar a scroll of misdirection and protection in the event that he and Leah would have to evade prying eyes. Their paths crossed a few times over the intervening years and Adria caught a few glimpses of her daughter, but otherwise remained inconspicuous. Seven years after the destruction of the Worldstone and Mount Arreat, Cain heard a report that Adria had perished in the Dreadlands. Whatever truth may have existed in the report, it was inaccurate in that Adria was indeed still alive. The destruction of Mount Arreat was the culmination of a series of events that had left five of the Great Evils deceased, making Belial and Azmodan the last two lords of Hell. The essences of their five counterparts still lingered in Sanctuary, and over the two decades following Baal's defeat, Adria was able to locate these essences, preparing them for absorption into the Black Soulstone, as per Diablo's plan of taking their essences into himself. After visiting an Entsteig sanitarium (where he learnt of Adria's past affiliation with the Coven), Cain began to sense Adria's presence nearby. Still, the witch managed to evade his attempts to track her down. At some point around this time, Adria passed through the Great Library of Caldeum, where she had come searching for information concerning the battles of the Sin War and Mage Clan Wars. Specifically, she was interested in the Desolate Sands and the ruins of the Cathedral of Light. These were places that Zoltun Kulle had once visited. Cain realized that she was searching for information on the Black Soulstone. True Colors :"Twenty years ago a great and terrible power drew me to Tristram. But Aidan, Leoric's eldest son, defeated that power and sought to contain it within his own flesh. It was Diablo I saw within him. And I pledged myself to his service. Now, at last, his grand design comes to fruition." :-Adria reveals her true colors Twenty years after the destruction of Arreat, the time had come for Diablo's plan to enter its final stage. At this point in time, Adria was in Caldeum, seeking to gather some things before setting out to find the head of Zoltun Kulle, the Black Soulstone's creator. However, she was cornered by the Imperial Guard in the sewers—Belial had enthralled the city, and was aware of the Black Soulstone's existence, if not function. His demons tortured her until she was saved by a group of heroes, among which were the archangel Tyrael and Leah herself. Ever to the point, Adria told them of her plan to use the Black Soulstone to bind and destroy the Great Evils, and while the heroes set about resurrecting Kulle and retriving the stone, trained Leah in the use of her powers. After successfully binding Belial, the party was left only with the issue of Azmodan. On the way to Bastion's Keep, Leah went through Cain's writings, where she learnt of Adria's past connections to the Coven, and Cain's suspiscions. Adria admitted her connection to the Coven, but claimed it was part of her quest to wage war against Hell, and 'confessed' she had gone too far. At Bastion's Keep, while Azmodan's minions lay siege, Adria remained at her daughter's side, as she struggled to contain the essences of the six demon lords imprisoned inside. Eventually however, Azmodan was defeated, and Adria and Leah were there as the latter imprisoned the last lord of Hell within the stone. Victory was in sight, and Adria stated that the stone would have to be taken back to the keep, to make preparations to destroy it and in turn, the demon lords it contained. At the keep however, Adria revealed her true colors, slaughtering a number of soldiers, and incapacitating both Tyrael and Leah. She revealed her true allegiance, and turned the soulstone on her daughter. Thus, Diablo was reborn in the world in a new vessel, as a singular Prime Evil. After over twenty years, Adria had completed the task assigned to her. Diablo was pleased, and ordered Adria to leave until he needed her again. She thus disappeared through a portal, while Diablo departed to lead an invasion of the High Heavens. It was an invasion that ultimately failed, and Diablo cast down. Adria however, remained at large. Reaper of Souls :"Diablo will return. I have done what I can to ensure it. He always finds a way. In your heart of hearts, you know this..." —Adria Adria knew that Diablo had fallen and that the Black Soulstone had fallen into Malthael's hands, but maintained that Diablo would return, and sought to retrieve the stone. Her former allies attempted to locate Malthael after he unleashed his Reapers upon Westmarch. Myriam Jahzia hinted that Adria would be involved in learning of his whereabouts. After some time, the Nephalem found Adria, just in time to learn that the Angel of Death resided in Pandemonium. After this Adria threw herself into a pit of blood and reemerged as a massive Blood Demon and did battle with the Nephalem. During the battle, she noted that Diablo sent her a vision of his return, with none other than the Nephalem releasing him. The heroes slew Adria, sealing justice for her betrayal, but the vision came to pass; by defeating Malthael, the Nephalem released Diablo's essence back into the world.Diablo III, Act V In-game Diablo Quotes *''I sense a soul in search of answers...'' Gossip *''Wisdom is earned, not given. If you discover a tome of knowledge, devour its words. Should you already have knowledge of the arcane mysteries scribed within a book, remember - that level of mastery can always increase.'' *''The greatest power is often the shortest lived. You may find ancient words of power written upon scrolls of parchment. The strength of these scrolls lies in the ability of either apprentice or adept to cast them with equal ability. Their weakness is that they must first be read aloud and can never be kept at the ready in your mind. Know also that these scrolls can be read but once, so use them with care.'' *''Though the heat of the sun is beyond measure, the mere flame of a candle is of greater danger. No energies, no matter how great, can be used without the proper focus. For many spells, ensorcelled Staves may be charged with magical energies many times over. I have the ability to restore their power - but know that nothing is done without a price.'' *''The sum of our knowledge is in the sum of its people. Should you find a book or scroll that you cannot decipher, do not hesitate to bring it to me. If I can make sense of it I will share what I find.'' *''To a man who only knows Iron, there is no greater magic than Steel. The blacksmith Griswold is more of a sorcerer than he knows. His ability to meld fire and metal is unequaled in this land.'' *''Corruption has the strength of deceit, but innocence holds the power of purity. The young woman Gillian has a pure heart, placing the needs of her matriarch over her own. She fears me, but it is only because she does not understand me.'' *''A chest opened in darkness holds no greater treasure than when it is opened in the light. The storyteller Cain is an enigma, but only to those who do not look. His knowledge of what lies beneath the cathedral is far greater than even he allows himself to realize.'' *''The higher you place your faith in one man, the farther it has to fall. Farnham has lost his soul, but not to any demon. It was lost when he saw his fellow townspeople betrayed by the Archbishop Lazarus. He has knowledge to be gleaned, but you must separate fact from fantasy.'' *''The hand, the heart and the mind can perform miracles when they are in perfect harmony. The healer Pepin sees into the body in a way that even I cannot. His ability to restore the sick and injured is magnified by his understanding of the creation of elixirs and potions. He is as great an ally as you have in Tristram.'' *''There is much about the future we cannot see, but when it comes it will be the children who wield it. The boy Wirt has a blackness upon his soul, but he poses no threat to the town or its people. His secretive dealings with the urchins and unspoken guilds of nearby towns gain him access to many devices that cannot be easily found in Tristram. While his methods may be reproachful, Wirt can provide assistance for your battle against the encroaching Darkness.'' *''Earthen walls and thatched canopy do not create a home. The innkeeper Ogden serves more of a purpose in this town than many understand. He provides shelter for Gillian and her matriarch, maintains what life Farnham has left to him, and provides an anchor for all who are left in the town to what Tristram once was. His tavern, and the simple pleasures that can still be found there, provide a glimpse of a life that the people here remember. It is that memory that continues to feed their hopes for your success.'' Diablo III Personality and Traits :"So then, what do I know of Adria? She is an enigma I fear I will never understand. At times she has appeared suspect, while at others noble and caring. What I can say with certainty however, is that she is a driven and fiercely intelligent person, bristling with a mix of grace, beauty, and raw, frightening power." —Deckard Cain Adria was direct and to the point with all those who interacted with her. She didn't have time for the merely curious. In her thirties, she had raven-black hair, though come her fifties, it had started to go gray.The Art of Diablo III A tenacious individual,2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-29 Adria was in tune with the ebb and flow of magic and had great affinity for it. She also possessed the gift of foresight. She was also skilled in the making of herbs, elixirs, oils and potions, and possessed much knowledge in mysticism and demonology. Cain noted that if there was one constant about Adria, it was her lust for power. At least during the Darkening of Tristram, Adria's accent conformed to the style of speech used in Kingsport. Notes According to The Awakening, Adria was once a well regarded member of the Vizjerei Clan, but for undisclosed reasons, was outcast from the order and labeled as a witch. Whenever asked about her time with the Vizjerei, Adria refused to respond. This backstory was apparently retconned through Book of Tyrael, where it established that Adria joined the Coven early on and only left during the Darkening of Tristram. References Videos de:Adria Category:Characters Category:Diablo I NPCs Category:Diablo III NPCs Category:Boss